I'm Sorry
by AKUltiWarrior
Summary: Andie ponders the moments that led to the death of a dear friend. One-shot.
**AN: Btw, this isn't canon to Poison Rain.**

* * *

A tear slid down Andie's face as she stood before a grave. The grave which held her dearest friend. She put a bouquet of daisies in front of the grave in silence.

"We had the best of times when you were alive," she whispered. She sat on the grass as her mind remembered that tragic day, the day when she lost him.

 **ooOoo**

 _Andie flew back a few feet as a tendril flew past her. She stared at the dark form of her once best friend, Kirby._

 _"Kirby, please, wake up!" she cried. Another dark tendril flew at her, slashing her stomach. Andie held back a scream of agony, tumbling to the other side._

 **ooOoo**

Another tear slid down her cheek.

 **ooOoo**

 _Galaxia stabbed one of the tendrils, causing the monster to screech painfully loud. Meta Knight slashed at the monster with dangerous fury. His eyes were red, giving away his rage. "Release him!" he screamed._

 _Andie realized exactly how terrifying the knight could be._

 **ooOoo**

She held back a choked sob as tears flooded her vision.

 **ooOoo**

 _The monster grinned a sickening parody of his host's innocent smile. Meta Knight jabbed at it, only for it to shield itself in a barrier of tendrils. Andie shook herself off and joined the battle. "Oh, but I can't. Don't you understand? His soul is GONE," it screamed._

 _She blinked back the tears as she sliced at the tendrils, successfully ripping them apart._

 **ooOoo**

Andie hugged her knees, trying and failing to blink away the tears.

 **ooOoo**

 _The monster bore its disgusting teeth, sharp and jagged like that of a demon's._

 _"You're lying," she said in between clenched teeth. The other Smashers woke up from their unconscious state, joining the battle._

 _"Kirby, you can't succumb to this demon!" Pit begged, but to no avail. The monster slashed, jabbed, and roared._

 **ooOoo**

"It's been eight months already. Please, just stop!" she yelled.

 **ooOoo**

 _Mario shot a fireball at it, only for it to be reflected back to him. With a yelp, he got hit on the chest. Andie looked at Mario, and the monster took the distraction as a time to strike._

 _Andie was flung to a wall with a crash. Cracks surrounded her form and she looked up to see the monster gripping one of Meta Knight's wings._

 **ooOoo**

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," she said over and over again.

 **ooOoo**

 _There was a sickening_ **crack** _as it crushed Meta Knight's wing. The knight screamed in pain as blood dripped from his severely injured wing._

 _"Hyaaa!"_

 _Link stabbed its tendril, causing it to recoil from pain. It snarled at him, lunging for the swordsman. Andie winced as she popped herself out of the wall. She took her sword and it burst in white, hot flames._

 _"Begone!" she screamed._

 **ooOoo**

"Just stop," she cried.

 **ooOoo**

 _Pit threw one of his blades at it, scratching the monster's cheek. It faced Pit with a glare and sent its tendrils at him._

 **ooOoo**

"No," she whispered.

 **ooOoo**

 _Pit screamed as dozens of tendrils scratched him, fresh blood flowing down his wounds. Andie charged at_ _it, letting out a war cry as she attempted to stab it._

 _"Kirby, you're our_ friend _, you would never do this!"_

 _Her eyes widened as its crimson eyes turned blue, but only for a fraction of a second. It grinned and lunged itself at her, sinking its teeth into her flesh._

 _The warlord finally released a scream of pure agony._

 **ooOoo**

"I'm sorry," she said as she rocked herself back and forth.

 **ooOoo**

 _The demon laughed as it dropped Andie's bloody body on the floor like a rag doll. Meta Knight growled as he propped himself up, sprinting painfully to it._

 _He jabbed many of its tendrils, making the demon scream. "_ _ **Let him go**_ _," Meta Knight growled. It growled back then proceeded to grab his feet. It held him upside down, stabbing the puff multiple times._

 _Mario stood up, finally recovering from the burning pain in his chest. "Kirby, no!" he pleaded. Its eyes turned blue once more, but this time for a longer period. Mario took this time to strike, and threw punches at the tendrils holding the knight._

 _Meta Knight grunted painfully as he landed on his own pool of blood._

 _Pit stood up in agony, the deep scars still leaving stings all over his body. He ran to the creature and threw his blade. It stabbed the monster's foot, blood splattering on the ground._

 _Pit became tense and gasped. Link sprinted past him and stabbed the tendrils with a cry._

 _"Kirby, I'm so sorry," Pit breathed._

 _It stopped for a few seconds and its eyes turned blue. Then they returned to red and it grinned. The beast cackled and tore the blade off its foot. It threw it at Pit and the blade slashed his cheek. Its tendrils grabbed Link's limbs, lifting him up and stretching him painfully._

 _A tendril jabbed at Mario's legs and arms, the plumber screaming as he fell to the ground._

 _Andie was shook off her stupor as the pain was drowned out by her friends' screams. She spotted *Stella at the corner of the room. She took a mad dash to it then grabbed it. The sword gleamed in her hands._

 _The monster noticed her and slowly faced her. Andie pointed Stella at it threateningly. It only laughed. "Are you threatening me, girl?" it scowled. Andie nodded weakly._

 _"I know you're in there, Kirby. Please, just please, come back. Don't let this thing control you, you're stronger than that and I know it. Look around, look at what you did. Please, fight back."_

 _The monster looked startled, then looked around the bloody room. It grinned._

 _"Yes, I can see what I did. I don't regret it," it growled as it lunged at the shocked warlord. The others stared, horrified._

 _Andie realized that its eyes were blue, only a moment too late._

 _It stabbed itself with Stella, screaming with pain. The others took a moment to comprehend what had happened and gasped._

 _Andie did not hear the demon's voice, but Kirby's. His last words before the light was snuffed out of him hit her harder than anything the universe could throw at her._

 _"Sorry, poyo."_

 _"No!" Meta Knight screamed, in terror and in pain._

 _This was it. Kirby was dead._

 **ooOoo**

Andie opened her eyes as she heard footsteps behind her.

"I can't believe he's actually gone," she said. Meta Knight stopped behind her. He didn't say a single word.

"You know, Kirby wouldn't like this side of you. He would want you to be happy. He wouldn't want you to separate yourself from the rest of us. He loved you like a father, and I know that you loved him like a son. Please do this. If not for us, then for Kirby," she said.

Meta Knight looked at her in surprise. How did she know? Meta Knight shook himself as he realized that she was right. He felt peace for the first time in eight months.

"Thank you," he said. He looked at Kirby's grave and knew what he was going to do. He was going to live on. He was going to live his life to the fullest.

Because that's what Kirby would have wanted him to do.

 **FIN**

* * *

 **AN: *Stella is Kirby's sword, just like how Galaxia is Meta Knight's. (Fan-made)**


End file.
